La Mansión Y El Fantasma
by Clarasiita
Summary: Hiroto camina molesto por la calle. Unos chicos van insultándole tras él, y pronto se ve obligado a huir de ellos. Al entrar en una extraña mansión, comienza a oír voces y ver a gente que no está allí; y pronto la mansión causa el terror en su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo owo

Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió hace unas semanas xD trataré de sacar lo mejor de mí, y que a la gente le guste cómo escribo. Sacaré mi lado más… ¿escritor? Bueno, eso al menos trataré. Porque, como alguno de mis profesores dicen… (?) "Para ser escritor hay que gustarse y gustar a los demás" xDDD parece que estoy sermoneando…

Disclaimer~: Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level-5, yo sólo inventé esta historia.

El joven pelirrojo caminaba por entre las calles de aquella ciudad, Inazuma Town. La mochila le pesaba, y tenía la mala suerte de llevar a unos niños detrás que no dejaban de insultarle indiscriminadamente. Él se limitaba a caminar y tratar de ignorarles como podía, pero evidentemente, era difícil ignorar a alguien cuando te va persiguiendo por las calles de una ciudad mientras la persona te insulta. Por suerte, él tenía muchísima suerte. Y su suerte se llamaba Paciencia. Y conocía perfectamente a alguien que ya se habría echado a golpearles e insultarles tal y como ellos hacían. El nombre de ese "alguien" que llegaba a tener tan poca paciencia como para describir su personalidad de tal forma no era ni más ni menos que Nagumo. Al pensar en cómo sería que Nagumo, o mejor dicho, Burn, golpeara a alguno de aquellos chicos que le estaban molestando y haciendo la vida imposible, hicieron que Hiroto sonriera sin darse cuenta.

-Eh, idiota, ¿de qué se supone que te ríes ahora? –Preguntó uno poniéndose delante del oji-verde y bloqueando su camino.

-Creo que se ríe de nosotros… -Dijo otro chico, haciendo crujir sus nudillos de forma amenazante.

-Yo no me he reído de ninguno de vosotros en ningún momento –Replicó Hiroto, intentando calmar las cosas. No le gustaban demasiado las peleas, que digamos.

El grupo de matones rió secamente e hicieron ademán de golpearle, en lo que Hiroto, al no tener más remedio, comenzó a correr algo asustado, mientras el grupo corría tras él. La gente les miraba extrañadas, comprando comida, muebles, ropa. Pero la mayoría desviaba su mirada para mirarles a ellos. No le gustaba eso. Nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Pero por qué sucedía todo eso? ¿Qué les había hecho? ¿El simple hecho de no tener familia biológica significaba una invitación a faltarle al respeto? ¿No era suficiente ya perder a tu familia?

-¡Te encontraremos, bicho raro! –Gritó el "líder" del grupo, cuando al fin consiguió despistarlos tras colarse en un jardín y esconderse tras un pequeño arbusto lo suficientemente grande como para taparle.

Después de que pasaran un par de minutos, salió de su escondite. Estaba completamente seguro de que el grupito de matones se había marchado. Se sentía aliviado, ya nadie le molestaba. Se fijó a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? Parecía una mansión vieja y abandonada. ¿Debería entrar? Bueno, se había colado en el jardín de su mansión… Lo menos que podía hacer era entrar a pedir disculpas.

Se acercó a la puerta, mejor dicho portón, y le dio un par de golpecitos suaves. Nada más tocar aquel portón viejo de madera que había adquirido un color podrido, sintió un escalofrío, y una extraña sensación en el estómago. Esa sensación era como si el estómago se encogiera de miedo. Se mareaba, no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba pasando. Es más, ¿qué se suponía que estaba pasando? Nadie abría, no había señales de vida por ninguna parte. Pero sentía que allí había alguien. No sabía dónde, pero lo percibía. Estaba allí. Hasta le pareció notar la respiración de alguien. Una respiración que notó en su cuello.

-¿H-Hola? –Preguntó en un tono tan bajo que pareció un simple susurro.

Tragó saliva. Ni una respuesta. Un impulso hizo que empujara un poco la puerta hacia dentro. Para su sorpresa, el portón se abrió lentamente, haciendo crujir la vieja madera. Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco al ver el interior de la casa. Los muebles, aparte de estar totalmente llenos de polvo, parecían ser de hacía unos cuarenta o cincuenta años. Las escaleras viejas tenían una alfombra. La mitad de ésta estaba rota. ¿Qué pasaba allí? Era la típica mansión de los años ya pasados. Aquello no era para nada moderno, y parecía deshabitado.

Entró al gran salón. Sentía que algo le llevaba. Él desde luego no quería estar allí. Miró hacia los lados, divisando algunos cuadros y fotos enmarcados. Se acercó a ellos con la esperanza de que aquella mansión fuera simplemente propiedad de gente aficionada a las cosas viejas. Pero sintió otro mareo al ver la foto. En ella había una gran familia, todos con ropa elegante. Pero la foto estaba en blanco y negro, indicio de que no era muy reciente. ¿Y la fecha? Ahí estaba, en una esquina de la foto. 1896. ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Era tan vieja? ¿Cómo podía estar una mansión de tales años todavía presente? Bueno, si lo pensaba un poco, esa mansión podría haber sido herencia, ¿no? Y esa foto… Una foto de antigua familia. No conocía a nadie. Bueno, era normal que no lo hiciera, ¿no? Era gente que había nacido mucho antes que él.

Esta vez se acercó a un cuadro. Reconoció de inmediato a la persona del cuadro: Esa persona era el niño pequeño que aparecía en la foto antes vista, pero en el cuadro estaba más mayor. Ahí se veía al chico en color, era normal, pues ese cuadro estaba pintado a pincel. Cabello verde, sujeto a una coleta. ¿Típico de aquellos años? No lo pensaba; había visto a gente llevando aquel estilo. Sus ojos eran oscuros, parecían negros. ¿Lo eran? No podía verle bien. El mareo le impedía pensar mucho. Llevaba ropa que en aquellos años debía de ser la más cara de las tiendas. Un niño bien, ¿eh? En una esquina, al igual que en la foto en blanco y negro de la familia, allí estaba la fecha del año en el que se hizo el cuadro del niño. 1904. Ocho años después de la foto familiar. Y al lado, en letras pequeñas, había algo escrito. "Señ… ito… Mido… awa…" No podía saber exactamente lo que ponía, primero: Porque era vieja, y la pintura a penas se podía leer. Y segundo: El ya mencionado mareo continuaba haciendo presencia.

-Creo… Creo que no está bien que yo… que yo esté aquí… -Murmuró, y se dirigió hacia el portón por el que había entrado.

Cuando se acercó al gran portón, sus pies se paralizaron. Aquello era muy raro. El portón de repente se cerró solo. No quería estar allí, no podía. Estaba asustado. De pronto, comenzó a escuchar una voz. ¿Una voz? No, era una risa. Parecía la risa de un niño pequeño e infantil. Sus carcajadas resonaban por toda la mansión.

-¿Ha… Hay alguien ahí? –Preguntó asustado. Utilizar la típica frase de "Hay alguien ahí" que se utilizaba en todas, o casi todas las películas, hicieron que el crío que reía por toda la mansión soltara más risas por todo el hogar.

El pelirrojo comenzó a escuchar un suave susurro:

-Juguemos… Juguemos… -El niño repetía aquella frase todo el rato. Pero ahora Hiroto no tenía para nada ganas de jugar. Lo único que quería era volver atrás en el tiempo, dejar que esos chicos le dieran una paliza y se fuera tranquilamente a casa a explicar que unos matones le habían golpeado.

Nunca había sentido más miedo en su cuerpo. No podía moverse, y dudaba que fuera capaz de entrelazar un par de frases, ya que no se veía capaz ni de hablar. Sentía que algo se acercaba. Algo en lo que no confiaba. Volvía a sentir una presencia, pero no era la misma que antes. Cada vez más cerca, más y más cerca… Acechando, ya estaba allí, le estaba mirando.

-Vamos a… jugar… vamos… -Esta vez ya no era un susurro, ahora su voz sonaba claramente. ¿Acaso era alguien que le estaba gastando una broma? Su voz no le sonaba, era dulce, calmada.

-Déjame… Déjame ir… -Dijo el oji-verde con la voz temblorosa. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería?

-Vamos a jugar… -Replicó la voz. El sujeto se desveló. Pero de una forma un poco extraña… ¿Acababa de traspasar la pared? ¡Un fantasma!- Juguemos…

El niño fantasma era el mismo que había visto en la foto de familia, y en el cuadro. Era… ¿Realmente era un fantasma? Llevaba un balón de fútbol levitando a su lado mientras repetía frases con el verbo "jugar". No sabía qué quería. ¿Era una trampa? ¿Qué hacía allí un fantasma? ¿Realmente existían?

-¡No! –Gritó Hiroto. Acababa de recuperar la movilidad, y no iba a pasar un segundo más en aquella extraña mansión, y menos con un fantasma pululando entre las habitaciones buscando alguien con quien jugar.

Rápidamente, el pelirrojo empujó el portón de madera y salió corriendo de la mansión. No lloraba, pero lo deseaba. Tras salir de la propiedad, se dio la vuelta. El portón ya se había cerrado, y oía llantos. Pero no los oía por el oído, notaba llantos en su corazón. Miró a una de las antiguas ventanas. Le pareció ver una cara que le miraba curioso. Una casa llena de fantasmas… era demasiado para él. No quería volver allí. Y tenía bastante claro que no lo haría.

Continuará~

Wow, me sorprendió lo que escribí. ¿Os gustó? Desde luego, hay muchas cosas que al principio no se entienden xD pero espero que en varios capítulos las cosas se vayan aclarando un poco…

Bye~!


	2. Chapter 2: El Volver

Segundo capítulo :D!

Primero de todo, estoy muy agradecida :3 por las reviews, sobre todo xD sé que son pocas, pero en fin, acabo de empezar, no puedo pedir más, me siento feliz *-*

Y bueno, también quería pedir disculpas ewe ¿Por qué? Bueno, fail mío LOL, lo de el capi anterior era un prólogo, y no lo puse ;A; -Preparada para la matanza- Well, empezamos uwuU–Echa cuentas y descubre que entonces este es el capitulo 1-

Capítulo 1: El volver

Despertó horriblemente asustado. Palpó la almohada. Perfecto. Estaba ahí, no en la _mansión_. Todo el día con el miedo a cerrar los ojos y aparecer allí, junto al niño-fantasma pidiéndole que jugaran. Aún no sabía qué había pasado allí, había sido tan extraño, nunca había creído en los fantasmas ni nada de todas esas cosas relacionadas con lo espiritual. Y allí había estado, en una mansión abandonada, con la "agradable" compañía de un fantasma. ¡Un fantasma! Cualquiera que le oyera confesaría al instante que estaba loco. Completamente embriagado por la locura.

Se levantó de la cama, frotándose los ojos para volver poco a poco a la realidad y separarse de los brazos de _Morfeo_, el Dios del sueño. Tras recuperarse ya del sueño, de los mareos, del dolor de cabeza y de todos los males que había sufrido por culpa de aquella mansión, de aquel jardín donde tuvo la "maravillosa" idea de esconderse. ¡Por culpa de los matones!

Llegó al cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y comenzó a lavarse la cara. Justo iba a coger la toalla cuando sintió que algo o alguien le golpeaba con algo en la espalda. Perfecto. Como si no estuviera ya muy adolorido. Cayó al suelo, y vio a su agresor. Bueno, en ese caso, su agresora. Su cabello era azulado, y poco más pudo distinguir de ella a parte de las gafas rojas que tenía colocadas en el cabello, y luego cerró los ojos y volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando despertó estaba tumbado, en su cama. ¿Había sido un sueño? No, no podía haberlo sido. Sentía un dolor intenso en su espalda, definitivamente aquello había sido real, y no producto de su imaginación o de sus sueños. Además, pronto divisó, sentada en su mesa, a su agresora, cruzada de brazos y mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos que ahora sí, podía denominarlos como _metálicos_. Parecía enojada. ¿Qué se suponía que había hecho ahora?

-¡¿Tú eres el desgraciado que ha herido a Midorikawa? –Preguntó la chica en tono serio y amenazante. Perfecto, seguro que era una amiguita del fantasmita ansioso a jugar.

-¿Quién… eres? –Preguntó Hiroto a duras penas. A penas era capaz de terminar una frase sin tosidos.- ¿Y… Y qué haces en… en mi casa?

La chica se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a la cama.

-Creo que te he hecho una pregunta –Sintió escalofríos. ¿Todo el mundo se había vuelto loco o qué? Ahora todos parecían serios, ¿qué había pasado con la gente divertida? ¿Se habían ido?

-Yo… Yo… E-Estaba asustado… -Balbuceó temeroso. No le gustaría enfadar a esa chica, parecía que en cualquier momento en el que dejara de hablarla ella se limitaría a volver a golpearle, y, en los peores casos, a matarle.- E-En fin… No… No estoy acostumbrado a ver… fantasmas…

-Pero Midorikawa no es para nada peligroso. Es el espíritu más inofensivo al que he visto nunca –Replicó, con aspecto de no haber creído ni una palabra de lo dicho por él.- En fin, lo menos que puedes hacer es hacerle una visita. –Dijo rápidamente cambiando de tema y adquiriendo ya un tono alegre.

-¿Visitarle? –Preguntó él poniendo los ojos en blanco y recuperando el habla.

Antes de poder preguntar algo o poner un simple "pero" a las palabras de la extraña, ésta le tocó la espalda, calmando su dolor, y seguidamente dirigió su mano a la frente. Al instante en el que la yema de su dedo rozó la frente de Hiroto, aparecieron en la puerta de la mansión. La niña estaba sonriendo, aliviada y orgullosa de, al parecer, finalizar su trabajo. El portón se abrió sola. Otra vez cosas extrañas, vaya, qué suerte tenía. Y, cuando el portón estuvo completamente abierto, pudo diferenciar de toda la sala una figura algo traslúcida en un rincón, que, poco a poco, desviaba su mirada hacia ellos.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? –Preguntó Hiroto en un tenue susurro.

-Sólo tranquilízale y pasa tiempo con él –Respondió ella.- ¡Eh, Midorikawa, mira quién ha venido! –Gritó.

Midorikawa sonrió de repente y corrió hacia ellos eufórico.

-¡Haruna! –Chilló refiriéndose a la peli-azul- ¡Le has traído! –Sus ojos destellaban algo, parecían expulsar luz.

-¿Cómo no iba a cumplir una promesa? –Haruna guiñó un ojo. Nuevamente tenía la pregunta en la cabeza de qué estaba pasando.

-¡Venga, tú! –Señaló a Hiroto con su dedo fantasmal- ¡Vamos a jugar! –Solo de pensar que iba a jugar con alguien hacía que sus palabras sonaran emocionadas. Como si no hubiera jugado con nadie nunca.- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Hiroto. Llámame Hiroto, por favor –Contestó amablemente.

Midorikawa flotó hasta una puerta y le señaló para que le siguiera. Miró a Haruna, quien le dio su total aprobación para que fuera con él y charlar y jugar un poco. Y, antes de entrar a la nueva sala, miró al portón donde hacía segundos había estado situado con Haruna. La chica había desaparecido.

Continuará~

Reconozco que ha sido cortito e.e espero que el próximo vaya siendo más largo, pero es que ahora estoy algo ocupada y tengo que ir acortando las cosas uwu sorry~


	3. Chapter 3: Perdido En La Mansión

Wow~ y aquí volvemos con un nuevo capítulo xD~ nuevamente, gracias por las reviews owo~ son parte (?) de la alegría de mi vida x3

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Capítulo 2: Perdido En La Mansión

Siguió, algo temeroso, al fantasmal niño. Llegaron a una sala que estaba llena de juguetes. Hiroto se sentó en el suelo, que crujió nada más pisarlo con el pie, y esperó a las instrucciones de Midorikawa para aquellos juegos a los que se suponía que jugarían. Aunque, la verdad, el oji-verde no tenía muchas ganas de jugar. Tenía preguntas, ¿qué había pasado para que el peli-verde fuera un fantasma? ¿Y qué pasaba con Haruna, por qué había desaparecido?

-Oye, Mido –Dijo _el vivo_, llamando la atención de Mido, quien en esos momentos se encontraba buscando algo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó él algo sorprendido por el mote con el que el otro se había referido a él.

Antes de que el pelirrojo formulara su gran lista de preguntas, el fantasma hizo que un libro viejo, lleno de polvo y con algunos rotos, saliera de una estantería repleta de otros libros como aquel.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó acercándose al libro, abriéndolo y contemplando las hojas que habían adquirido un triste color sepia. No pudo evitar toser un poco a causa del polvo que salía del viejo libro.

-Es un álbum de fotos y de algunos retratos en pintura –Se limitó a contestar. Sí, en efecto, aquello parecía y era un álbum de fotos.

Hiroto pasó las páginas suavemente, pues éstas eran muy viejas, y, por su color y el crujido que hacían al pasarlas, si no se hacía con sumo cuidado aquel libro acabaría totalmente roto por su vejez. Aquellas páginas estaban repletas de fotos de gente, y de todas aquellas personas a la única que diferenciaba de todas las demás era a Midorikawa, quien salía feliz y alegre en todas y cada una de las fotos y pinturas. Excepto en una.

-¿Qué pasa en esta? En todas sonríes, menos en esta. Pareces triste –Dijo el muchacho, sosteniendo firmemente el libro en sus manos pero mirando al otro chico con una cara curiosa, preguntándole, solamente con la mirada, qué estaba pasando en aquella escena.

Pero Mido no contestó.

-Eh, vamos, ¿qué pasa? –Preguntó Hiroto suavemente. Pero el otro ignoraba su voz, sus preguntas, su curiosidad.

-Nada –Susurró-. Ya no pasa nada –En esos momentos, el invitado estaba seguro de que, si aquel chico todavía pudiera llorar, lo haría sin cesar, sin pensar en lo que sucede a su alrededor. Estaba seguro de que le sucedía algo, de que ahí, en ese cuadro pasaba algo. Pero antes de que él pudiera protestar, o simplemente hablar, Midorikawa desapareció.

Le había dejado allí, solo.

-¡Eh! –Gritó el pelirrojo. Pero ya no le escuchaba.

Salió de la sala donde habían estado charlando, y caminó, buscándole, por los pasillos. Al parecer Mido no estaba solo en esa casa. Había más fantasmas pululando por la cocina, las habitaciones, los pasillos. Y todos ellos tenían la misma cara de perdición, de no saber dónde estaban, de querer, simplemente, saber qué estaban haciendo allí. ¿No se suponía que había una _luz_? ¿Por qué toda aquella gente-fantasma estaba allá, y no en el Cielo o donde se suponga que tengan que ir?

-Hola –Saludó Hiroto a el fantasma de otro niño, pálido, no tanto como la nieve, y con un color de pelo castaño, que, a los ojos de cualquiera, parecería muerto, sin vida alguna. Sus ojos, azules, estaban, como los demás ojos de la sala, perdidos en algún lugar al parecer más interesante que aquel lugar donde se encontraban ahora-. Me llamo Hiroto, estoy buscando a Midorikawa. ¿Le has visto?

El fantasma siguió flotando, a su aire, ignorando a Hiroto. Éste último nombrado se molestó por el comportamiento del muerto.

-Ehm… ¿Hola? –Preguntó poniéndose en frente del fantasma, quien le atravesó flotando.

Abrió los ojos, horrorizado. Acababa de ver algo único. Un chico, con ropa de hacía ni se sabe, entrando a la casa, horrorizado. Dos personas le seguían. El niño, de ojos azules, vivos, coloridos, corría, tratando de huir de aquella gente desconocida que por alguna razón le perseguía. Pero era imposible huir de ellos, y, además, ya no le haría falta huir a ninguna parte. Una pala de metal, había chocado con su nuca, causando una muerte instantánea. Y el causante de la muerte estaba frente a él, sonriente, con una sonrisa sádica. Y, para sorpresa del niño, su asesino no había sido alguno de los dos extraños que le perseguían. No, ellos simplemente habían sido un señuelo. El asesino ahora se sostenía mirando satisfecho su trabajo bien hecho. Sus ojos azules ligeramente verdosos observaban atentos el cadáver de la víctima. Dos magníficas alas de murciélago se sostenían en su espalda, firmes, perfectas.

Salió corriendo del pasillo, dejando atrás al fantasma. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a cosas raras, pero al mismo tiempo, no era capaz de aceptarlo. ¿Quién iba a aceptar el hecho de ver un fantasma que, al atravesarte, ves su muerte? No, no era muy agradable. Era asqueroso. Y más al ver a aquel asesino con la pala en la mano, observando el charco de sangre que se formaba alrededor del fantasma.

Dejando atrás algunas salas, y sobre todo, esquivando fantasmas para no contemplar sus muertes, llegó a una habitación que parecía el cuarto de un bebé. Una cuna vieja, de madera, polvorosa, y allí estaba Haruna, mirando por la ventana.

-Ya te habrás dado cuenta de todo lo que hay por aquí –Dijo ella, con voz suave-. Todos muertos por el mismo asesino, y por el mismo objetivo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que ese chico…?

-¿Chico? Ja. No le llames así, no es una persona normal, y tú mismo lo has contemplado –Contestó, cortando la frase que Hiroto estaba formulando en aquellos momentos.

-¿Te refieres a las dos alas que tenía en la espalda? –Preguntó fascinado. Nunca habría imaginado ver a un demonio, con alas y todo.- ¿Es un demonio?

-Ajá –Afirmó-. Fudou –Sí, definitivamente iba a tener que acostumbrarse a cosas como esa, como a que una chica a la que apenas conoces –y de la manera más extraña-, te cuente que un demonio ha asesinado a una familia completa-. Como ya has visto, ha asesinado a toda la familia. Y yo estoy aquí para protegerles.

-Pero si ya están muertos, ¿cómo es que tienes que protegerles? –Haruna sonrió. Se lo había esperado desde el principio. Y luego soltó una risita por lo bajo, pues aquello de gracioso no tenía nada.

-El peligro siempre aparece cuando menos te lo esperas –Respondió aun sonriendo. Se dio la vuelta, y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que los ojos de ella estaban ligeramente más azulados que de costumbre-. Incluso cuando nuestro cuerpo material no está aquí, seguimos estando en peligro –Añadió, caminando lentamente hasta la salida, y, haciéndole una leve reverencia de despedida hacia el oji-verde, se marchó.

Qué chica más rara. Todo había que decirlo. ¿Qué la pasaba? ¿Y cómo es que conocía tan bien a Fudou? Se acercó a la ventana, y observó la calle. Desde ahí dentro todo lo que había fuera, alrededor de la casa parecía un sueño. Y más para la gente que estaba dentro de la mansión, para Midorikawa. Un sueño. Estar tanto tiempo aquí dentro, y, probablemente, sin salir, debía de afectarle, y todo lo que había en la calle debía de parecerle el mejor de sus sueños, que nunca podría alcanzar.

Otra vez perdido por la casa. Genial. Y seguía sin encontrarle. Oh, vamos, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Dónde se había metido? Parecía haber desaparecido del mundo. Pero, claro, aquella era una mansión de las grandes, y, teniendo en cuenta que Mido había vivido allá desde los primeros días de su vida, se la debía de conocer entera. Hasta los rincones más insospechados. Hasta los escondites más difíciles de encontrar.

-Midorikawa –Decía suavemente-. Si no sales me iré. Lo juro, ¿eh? –Pero nunca se iba. Tenía que encontrarle. Tenía que preguntarle qué había sucedido, qué pasaba con Haruna y, sobre todo, si Fudou en verdad le había asesinado.

Llegó a una puerta. Vieja, como las demás. Iba a pasar de ella, indiferentemente, pero se detuvo. Una caja de música. Una melodía bella, dulce, siniestra. Venía desde dentro de la sala. Se acercó temeroso a la puerta, y llamó tres veces suavemente, sin obtener respuesta y, sin más remedio que entrar sin pedir permiso.

Allí estaba Midorikawa. Junto a una caja de música, melancólico. Con su rostro sin sentimientos. Con su rostro, muerto.

-Te he estado buscando –Comentó Hiroto con algo de reproche, pero manteniéndose a algunos metros del otro y hablando con palabras calmadas.

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo –Respondió él, con un tono de voz que ahora estaba lleno de tristeza, y seguramente, dolido. Por su culpa.

-Lo siento, sé que estás triste por mi culpa.

-No, no, está bien –El peli-verde volvió a levitar normalmente y revoloteó un poco alrededor de Hiroto, para mostrarle que estaba bien-. Por favor, siéntate.

El pelirrojo hizo caso de inmediato y se sentó en una silla que había en una esquina. El fantasma se aclaró la garganta, recuperando su aspecto común de niño normal e inocente, a pesar de que estaba claro que se encontraba triste, fatal.

-¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió Hiroto con angustia, y asustado. Lo que menos quería ahora era que aquel chico le atravesara, y pasara lo mismo que con el otro fantasma perdido. Ver la muerte de Midorikawa. Impensable. No quería, y, desde luego, no lo haría.

-Te voy a explicar –Comenzó a decir- Todo lo que está pasando a tu alrededor.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Por fin, todas, o al menos la mayoría de sus preguntas, iban a quedar finalmente selladas. Resueltas. Al fin. Pero estaba seguro de que tendría que hacer tarde o temprano algo por aquel fantasma, mejor dicho, por todos los fantasmas de la mansión. Y quizá tendría que enfrentarse cara a cara con Fudou, ¿quién podía saber qué iba a pasar en aquellos momentos? Nunca se sabía lo que el destino deparaba…

Continuará~

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

xD Well, siento que todo lo que escribí fue extremadamente incoherente .w. –Esquina Emo- No me juzguen(?).

Good Bye~ :3


End file.
